


sunrise mallow

by Anonymous



Series: rose-colored glasses [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Excuse her if it's morning and she's just a tad bit confused if whether or not her dad thinks it's bad that she's gotten fat.





	sunrise mallow

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. Smut, at last. It just came to me. Heh.

Morning finds him watching her like a hawk as she brews coffee in the kitchenette. God, why did he have to be such a creep?

He breaks the silence.

"You're getting soft."

"I'm fat, I know. You've made your point."

"There's a difference."

"Is there?"

Rose begs to differ. Halfway through last week, ever since Slade and her had that little spat over her new look - for the lack of a better word - he'd taken to openly pinching her thighs and hips wherever he could, emphasizing the extra layer of fat that had made it itself home on her body.

Point taken, dad. Crystal clear.

And because Slade had no shame or remorse, he'd do this wherever and whenever she was within arm's reach. Be it on a night out eating at some expensive restaurant, watching whatever was on TV on the living room couch, getting ready for bed as he passed by her in the bathroom, or when she was already in bed and had pulled up the blankets over her head, Slade would always sneak a hand to deliver an unhelpful and frankly, hurtful reminder that she'd gained weight.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'll start working out again."

"I didn't say that."

Rose groaned.

"Are you for real?"

"Don't misunderstand the situation, Rose."

Slade moves close to stand behind her, arms caging her in against the granite countertop.

"Slade, what do you want."

Rose grips the handle of her mug harder. She's this close to flinging it against Slade's skull if she has to.

"Drop the mug, sweetheart."

"I'll drop it if you stop with the pinching."

Slade huffs, then drops his hands from the countertop. Rose opens her mouth to bark out another retort, but Slade's faster, grabs her hips flush against his hard-on and grinds into her backside.

"O-oh." Rose doesn't know how she missed that.

"You're getting soft," Slade repeats. "Soft and pretty."

Rose bites her lip as he ruts against her thin sleep shorts, the layers of cotton separating them not enough to stop the searing heat of his dick.

He nuzzles into her hair, nosing at an ear and licking up the shell of it. It sends a jolt of arousal in her gut, makes her insides twist and spine arch at the prospect of getting off like this.

"Dad -"

"Do you know what you look like every time you wear those tight jeans? Do you?"

Rose shakes her head no. It's a little hard to concentrate, not when your dad's pulling down his pants and your own to rub his hard cock against the bare skin of your ass. One way or another, she's pretty sure she's going to end up getting fucked like this on the countertop, bent over and gasping for him.

"Like a -"

"Like a slut. Like daddy's little slut who for some reason, is dumb enough to not notice how much of a turn on she is."

"I'm sorry, but at least the rest of us use our words -"

"Quiet."

"- jackass."

Slade hums, then dips his hips lower, rubs the head of his cock against the folds of her sex, precum mixing in with the wetness staining her thighs. She pushes back, pussy clenching, desperate to have him push in, soft and loose and just this side of tender as she usually is on mornings like this.

Her breathing's gone ragged as Slade kisses the back of her head, maneuvers her to face him, not once stopping the slick slide of his cock between her thighs. Rose inhales sharply as Slade leans down to kiss the corner of her mouth, snaps his hips up to tilt the head of his cock inside her. Rose chokes a little on her spit.

"Sweetheart, you're better off like this."

And Rose thinks to herself, through the early morning haze of lust and the thought of his cock stretching her, "Yeah. Working out is overrated."

 


End file.
